Forget me not
by LadyKnightOfHollyrose
Summary: KonohamaruKaede; Based on the crimson four leafed clover special episode. It's been 3 years; Kaede reflects. Drabble.


Forget-me-not

Locket

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto 

"_Kaede-chan, make a wish."_

She could still remember looking at the small red plant that had been thrust into her hands in wonder. Some of the others in her class had told her of the crimson four-leafed clover; of its properties in that they were said to grant peoples wishes. She had also heard the location from which they were to be retrieved.

Akagahara.

Just hearing the name of the forbidden place still sent shivers down her spine. It was said that the chuunin exams took place there; not only was the place completely littered with deadly traps, it was also known to contain some of the most ferocious inhabitants. Some of these were said to be the most ferocious beasts that could rip even the most alert and skilled shinobi from limb to limb!

Akagahara… The only known place that the legendary four-leafed clover could be found.

And he had got it for her.

Her fingers curled around the small locket that hung from a light chain around her neck. Prising it open, she let her fingertips run down the small shard of glass that held the little leaf in place – it had not only made her wish come true, but it also brought her good luck.

_Konohamaru's face contorted with disappointment as he heard Kaede's parents calling to her. _

"_Kaede, we've got to go!"_

_On top of the disappointment, showed a sort of sweet, desperate and frantic expression. There was also a small trace of guilt as he confessed;_

"_Maybe it didn't work because one of the leaves fell!"_

_His face had fallen to create a look of such dejection that she reassured him,_

"_No, Konohamaru-kun… My wish came true."_

It had been three years since she and her parents had left Konoha. For three years, she had carried on her studies to become a kunoichi. She had faced countless situations, missions ranking from D to B classes along with two other genin and a jounin teacher.

Kaede pushed the small locket shut with a soft click but continued to finger it.

"_What?"_

Drawing a breath, she squared her shoulders slightly.

"_Because if I have this, it would be the same as you always being with me."_

As she recalled these words, the corners of her lips twitched up to form a small smile. In spite of her young age, the words were true – every time she looked at the charm she remembered her days at the academy and, of course, Konohamaru.

She couldn't help but wonder what he would be like now; after all, time and circumstances can change a person tremendously and Kaede had heard of the recent shocking events to befall Konoha. Not only had Orochimaru infiltrated the Hidden Leaf Village and left it in such ruin that his mark still remained after having rebuilt Konoha, but he had also been the cause the Third Hokage's – Konohamaru's grandfather's - death.

Amidst these happenings, had Konohamaru forgotten her?

Shoving the disconcerting question to a far corner of her mind, Kaede took a deep breath. Glancing at her surroundings, she mused that it felt as though everything had shrunk since her last arrival at this region. She gazed at the grand arch before her for a moment before approaching it.

Beyond lay Konoha, the village where she used to live. Konohamaru, the one who had gone to such lengths to help her. Akagahara, a place where entrance was prohibited (and for very valid reasons). Beyond that arch was the location of the chuunin exams.

"Kaede."

She shook herself and turned.

"Coming Sensei." Following her team in she balled her hands into fists, determination defining her jaw line. She would become a chuunin and she would meet Konohamaru. That was that.

xXx A\N: I don't know why but the screen isn't working in the same way as it usually does, so I'm not sure what this will end up looking like on the page... Anyway, this is going to be a set of Oneshots and drabbles of all genres and pairings written from a prompt (not that they will necessarily have anything to do with the story in the end). For Locket the prompt was the word finger. I hope you enjoyed reading, please leave a review! Hollyrose 


End file.
